1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backpack providing ergonomic support for the back and neck of the wearer.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many previously known backpacks which include an assembly defining a chamber for carrying objects therein. This assembly typically includes several pieces assembled to form an enclosed chamber. Such pieces may include an inner panel, an outer panel, a lower panel, two side panels, and an upper panel. The known inner panel is configured to rest against the user's body when the backpack is worn, with the outer panel facing opposite therefrom. The known upper and side panels are configured to provide access to the interior space of the assembly. Commonly, this is accomplished by providing a zippered opening across the top and part of the sides of the backpack. Known backpacks generally include at least a pair of shoulder straps secured to the backpack allowing the chamber-defining assembly to be worn on the back of the user. This allows the user to carry objects around while his or her hands remain free for other tasks.
However, this also means that the combined weight of the carried objects and of the pack itself is supported by the user's back, shoulders, and neck. Known backpacks currently on the market typically offer little, if any, cushioning or support to the wearer's back and neck. Often, the weight of the known backpack and contents can be significant and creates strain on the wearer, especially when the backpack is worn for an extended period of time. This can be especially problematic for younger wearers of known backpacks, particularly school-age children.
Some known backpacks attempt to alleviate this situation through a strap or straps adapted to be fastened around the user's waist so that the total combined weight does not bear directly on the user's shoulders alone.
Some known backpacks provide limited cushioning support to the user. One such example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,894,977, Krueger et al. (“Krueger '977”), which discloses a backpack having segmented cushions with a limited user contact area. Krueger '977 provides a detailed description of many common features well known in the relevant art, the entire disclosure of Krueger '977 is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.
Krueger '977 teaches that it is desirable to provide padding while maintaining a low profile. Krueger '977 achieves this by providing wedge-shaped pads wherein the primary supporting portions are provided as reliefs projecting from the main body of the pads. Thus, the pads of Krueger '977 provide a contact surface of limited extent. Only the reliefs, which comprise a small portion of the width of the padding, are adapted to contact the user's back in the backpack taught by Krueger '977. The projecting reliefs of Krueger '977 are designed to provide cushioning only along the spine of the user rather than the full width of the back. Many users will find such padding provides only limited, ineffective support. For example, the intended users for such backpacks are predominantly school-age children. The pack of Krueger '977 would provide ineffective back support over the course of a school day if the child is fidgety and shifts from side to side.
Additionally, a key feature of Krueger '977 is the ability to include vibrational or thermal enhancements within the padding. In order to accomplish this, Krueger '977 provides two separate and discontinuous pads with a gap between them. The space between the pads permits access to the lower pad to selectively install, remove, or otherwise access the vibrational and/or thermal accessories. Consequently, the pads of Krueger '977 provide discontinuous support over a limited extent of the backpack.
Another example of a known backpack is U.S. Pat. No. 6,843,398, Zion (“Zion '398”), which discloses a backpack including a supporting frame, commonly known as a rucksack. Zion '398 provides a description of several known features which may be advantageous to the invention of the present disclosure, the entire disclosure of Zion '398 is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein.